phoenixs_roblox_ninja_warriorfandomcom-20200213-history
LeoNinjagoFan1522
LeoNinjagoFan1522 is a contestant on Phoenix's ROBLOX Ninja Warrior. He is most notable for playing on his iPad, and being one of only a select few to beat Stage 2 on mobile. He is also only one of 3 competitors to wear the coveted #75 in the running order, doing so in PRNW XIV. Early Success (PRNW 5) Leo made his first appearance in Phoenix's ROBLOX Ninja Warrior V, where he was one of 7 to beat Stage 1, but failed early on the Second Stage when he missed the transition from the Balance Tank to the Salmon Ladder. Problems with Defying Gravity (PRNW 6-9) Leo returned the following season, season VI with high hopes of being the second clear. He was one of six to reach the Ultimate Defying Gravity. He missed the second wall when he bonked his head on the top of the obstacle. After missing tournament XII, Leo returned in season XIII with high hopes of a clear. Leo went at a fast pace through the first 5 obstacles, but took too much time on the Ultimate Defying Gravity, timing up at the end of the obstacle. In tournament IX, Leo returned to face the redesigned course, but failed to get onto the third wall of the Crazy Defying Gravity. This marked Leo's third straight Defying Gravity fail. Consistency (PRNW 11-13) After a disappointing failure in Season IX, Leo decided not to compete in the tenth season special due to the Slippery Mountain being near impossible for mobile users. In the following season, Leo returned and had a very interesting run. On his first attempt, one of the lilypads on Lilypad Run fell, with a redo being given. On his redo, Leo took more than 25 seconds to beat the Lilypad Run (rushing the obstacle would cause autojump) but FINALLY managed to beat the Defying Gravity, but with less than 10 seconds left, he had to hurry. In the end, Leo timed up 4 seconds away from clearing. In this tournament, he got 2nd Place, showing he was a fierce competitor. In tournament XII, Leo got very nervous before running. He was most worried about the new Flying Chute, which had taken out many that day. Nevertheless, Leo ran in the tournament, and shocked himself and all the other competitors, when he cleared Stage One for only his second time. “I am so overcomed with emotions, this is truly a miracle, and now, the Balance Tank is now my goal” On the Second Stage, Leo went very fast through the course, even beating the Balance Tank which took him out on his first appearance. On the Gear Crossing, he missed the final gear and fell, ending his best performance at that point. In Season XIII, Leo was the final runner of the tournament, and lived up to the previous tournament when he cleared Stage One for his third time. On Stage Two, he showed concerns for both the Gear Crossing, and the Unstable Bridge, which had a buffed dismount. Leo managed to beat Stage Two for his first time in his career, and was only the 11th different competitor to make it to the stage (2nd mobile user). As there were only 2 Clears on the stage, Leo had a guaranteed top 2 finish. On Stage Three, he was talking many times during the Arm Rings, but managed to beat it. After taking nearly 2 minutes to rest for the Lamp Grasper, he started the obstacle, skipping the first lamp. Leo failed grabbing onto the fifth lamp, meaning his run was over. After his official run, he ran Stage 4 for fun, and cleared within the time limit, showing he could be the next champion. First Stage Setbacks (PRNW 14-15) Leo came into season 14 with high hopes of returning to Stage Two for the third tournament in a row. Leo must have been pressured that day, as he did the “Auto-Jump Strategy” on the Defying Gravity, causing him to auto jump into the water. That was Leos’ fourth time failing the Defying Gravity. Leo returned in the following tournament, where he shockingly failed the dismount of the Circle Hammer. He then questioned if he should leave the competition, even saying, “This might be the last time you see me.” With all of the feedback he received to compete again, Leo decided to return in the next tournament. Return to Form (PRNW 16~ ) Leo was physically the final runner of Season 16, and despite showing signs of pressure, he succeeded and beat the first stage for his fourth time, and first time in 2020. On the Second Stage, Leo took many attempts at the Salmon Ladder, leaving only 54 second going into the Unstable Bridge, and less than 10 going into Wall Lifting. Leo just barely passed through the Second Stage, with less than a second remaining. On the third Stage, he beat the Arm Rings, despite exclaiming to be nervous on the obstacle. On the Lamp Grasper, he was nearly able to beat it when he failed the transition to the Curtain Swing. Leo then was one of 19 to be in the PRNW: Battle Royale after tournament 16. The First Stage served as the qualifiers to find the top 8, and Leo placed fourth when he cleared Stage One. On Stage Two, he also was able to beat it easily, and advanced to the Third Stage up against the second champion, fomolom. Leo was the first to run, and managed to make it to the end of the stage. When he hit the button, he yelled “WHY COULDN'T I DO THIS IN THE REAL THING... but I’m moving on to Stage 4, thats cool.” On Stage Four, Leo choked HARD, as he fell all the way from the top and timed up on the first board. After the Battle Royale ended, Leo stated he would return in the following tournament, so now it’s time to see how he will do in the Grand Renewal. Phoenix's ROBLOX Ninja Warrior Results Trivia * Leo has made it into the top 5 in 5 tournaments (6, 8, 11, 13 and 16) * Leo has gotten second place in two tournaments (11 and 13), and the first place finisher both times was fellow Shin Sedai member KoolAidStrike0_0. * Leo hosts his own competition, Senshi, which just wrapped up its first tournament. Many PRNW competitors competed, but no one beat the fifth obstacle of Stage Two (Stress Balls). * Leo is friends with all of the Shin Sedai (AmericanRoblox_YT, ShadowMilesXE, KoolAidStrike0_0). * Leo was at one timed banned from this wiki, for posting fake results for this competition. * Leo has missed only two tournaments since his debut, and they were in a pattern. Ran Two Tournaments (5, 6) missed the tournament after (7) Ran two tournaments (8, 9) missed the tournament after (10). * Leo has threatened to retire multiple times, but total victory has drawn him back every time. * Leo ran PRNW XIII in a Santa Claus outfit, dubbed “Santa Leo.” Category:Previously banned competitors